Drinks
by zinvisiblegiant
Summary: Regina working in a bar called Rabbit Hole, notices a guy. Drinks and making out. OUTLAW QUEEN. SWAN QUEEN FRIENDSHIP. ONE SHOT.


Regina has been working on this bar called Rabbit Hole that her friend hired in, Emma Swan, her co-bartender who also works there decided to change shifts tonight.

"Regina, Please do me a favor. Just for tonight," Emma begged her

"Why me? Can't you change shifts with Ruby tonight?"

"She can't, Let's make a deal." Emma offered

"I'm listening,"

"If we change shifts tonight, You won't even bother to come at work tomorrow night. I'll explain it Mulan,"

Regina sighed, "Deal. We change shifts and I won't go to work tomorrow."

"Thank you,"

"Why do you even need to change shifts?"

"Killian. He's taking me out,"

"Can't he take you out on the bar?"

"But I'll be working," Emma said in a whiny tone

" You can make out in between your breaks,"

"Hey, now. You know I can't do that,"

"You owe me big time, Emma."

"I know, I know. Good News, the guys in the bar will have a pretty bartender!"

"Yeah right, Nice try, Emma."

"It was worth the shot. I gotta go now,"

"And you remember our deal, Emma!" Regina hung up the phone

* * *

The night has come for Regina to go to work, the babysitter with Henry, her 7 year old son. Regina wore a black leather pants, black tank top and killer heels is a must! She tied her hair up once in a while, she grabbed her keys and purse and headed out the door, All black everythinggg.

Regina used the back door to get in and get into the bar, the guys are drunk, especially Leroy. She noticed a guy on the corner of the bar, drinking and staring at his glass. She notices him every night this past few months, this time was different because he usually comes with his friends, some she knows, Little John, Will and others.

"A penny for your thought?" she said, "More drink?"

"Please," he handed her his glass

"So, you got some deep thinking going in over your head."

The guy chuckled, "Robin. Robin Locksley," he extended his hand

Regina wiped her hand before shaking his hand, "Regina."

"Don't you have other customers to attend to?" he asks

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Did you see the other customers? Look at them, they are practically already sleeping." They laughed, "Plus, I noticed you were alone, where's your friends? Little John?"

Robin smirked, "So you were checking me out?"

Regina chuckled, "Don't flatter yourself, Mister." She smirked, "I said I noticed,"

"The Men are taking a break from drinks, They can't seem to handle the alcohol tolerance like I do."

"Like you do? You only have like 3 drinks," Regina said, shaking her head, "You've been coming to this bar every single night. Don't you have someone who worries about you?"

"I come here to forget." He paused, looking at her clearly, A Woman with raven colored hair, Red lipstick, her hair tied up in a messy but perfect bun, "And to check out a hot bartender,"

Regina made an 'o', "You come here to forget _and_ check me out?" she smirked

"If I say Emma was the bartender, I'd be lying."

"Oh so you know Emma?"

"Yeah, Like you said, I've been here every single night,"

"True," she smiled

"Come have drinks with me,"

"As you can see, I'm still working,"

"As you can also see, the other customers are practically sleeping," he seemingly smiled

"Are you going to repeat everything I say?"

"So you're saying you're going to have drinks with me?" he raised his glass

"I'll just take a shot to loosen up a bit," she pulled out a shot glass and poured in vodka, "God that's good!" she smiled and giggled _Oh my god, did I just giggle? _She thought

"You know, you have an elusive, satisfying smile," he complemented

Regina squint her eyes on him, "Should I say thank you or I'll just let it pass?"

"A simple thank you would suffice,"

"Well then, Thank you." She smiled, "You told me you come here to forget, Forget about what?"

"Forget about my wife," he said

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Robin chuckled, "Oh no, She's not dead. We just got divorced, no one was dying."

Regina sighs a relief, "Oh thank god, I thought she died."

"We got divorced, she wanted a divorce but I didn't. She wants me to sign the paper against my will," he sighs, "You know women, Women always wins in an argument,"

"I know, I'm a woman." She chuckled

"So, what's your backstory?"

"What backstory?"

"How you ended up working here in Rabbit Hole,"

"Oh, that," she thought about it for a second, "Same thing as you, I was also here every night to forget,"

"Forget about…" he trailed off the end

"Forget about my late husband, His name was Daniel."

"Oh, we're both wrecked by love."

She chuckled, "But I do have my source of happiness," she thought about Henry

"I do too, a little bundle of joy. Roland, My boy."

"Yeah, I have a son too. His name is Henry,"

"Let's play a game," he offered

She raised an eyebrow, "What game?"

"Tell other people's backstory, Guess or made up backstories," he smiled

"Ok, that would be fine I guess." She agreed

Robin scanned his eyes throughout the room, he spotted a couple. He pointed to a woman with black pixie hair with a guy who was taller than her and with light blonde hair, "That one,"

Regina squint her eyes, "I don't know, Let's say, Newly-weds, 4 months married, probably dating since college," they laughed

"If I didn't know better, That would be a lucky guess!"

Regina pointed a short, petite blonde haired woman, wearing a green dress and had her hair in a bun, "Now that one,"

"By the looks of her face, she just got dumped by her boyfriend. And she kind of has a resemblance to Tinker belle, don't you think?"

"From Peter Pan? I guess you can say that,"

Regina looked over to the clock, 11;47 pm, Her shift ends at 11:30. "Oh shoot, my shift is over. I'd better get home," she grabbed her purse

Robin stopped her, "When will I see you again?"

Regina smirked, "I guess you'll have to see," and then she got out of the bar and hopping into her car

* * *

Regina stepped into the bar the next night, spotted Ruby and Emma talking while giving out the drinks that the customers ordered

"Regina! Hey I thought we had a deal?"

"We did, But I got bored and went here instead. I could help you a bit,"

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do it."

"I insist," she said, "So, how was the date last night?"

"Killian was good," Emma seemingly smiled,

"Did he get on second base?"

"Third base," Emma smirked

"Already? On the first date? Do I here wedding bells?"

"Don't exaggerate things, Regina. It's just a one night stand,"

"Oh, no, no, no, I don't think so. Knowing you and Killian? You've got to be kidding me when you say it's just a one time thing,"

"It's just a one time things,"

"Sure, Give it a few days, you'd get back on that again," Regina smirked

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. There was a guy here earlier, he was looking for you. He told me to give you this note," Emma handed her a note

Regina read it, _It's Robin, So when is the time that we would see each other again? Call me at ***-***-**** xx, whatever that means_

"So who is it from?"

"It's Robin. He's friends with Will,"

"Will Scarlet? That guy has a low alcohol tolerance," she laughed

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, remember the deal? I'm not going in tonight, I have somewhere to go,"

"You told me you would help me!"

"Changed my mind, You have Ruby to talk to, Okay bye," Regina waved her hand good bye, Emma's response what only a scowl and a wave

Regina leaned into a wall while she saves Robin's number that he gave her, before she press the call button, a voice came behind her

"I thought I'd never see you again," he smirks while walking towards her

"You know, I'd really want to take off that smirk on your face right now,"

"Oh how would you do that?" his voice covered with sarcasm

"I don't know, something," she dismissively waved her hand

"I think I know," Robin got closer to her side and put his hand on her side

"Do you?" she smirked

"Yes," he said as he came closer to her

"How?"

"If you only give me permission to kiss you," he said

"Then the answer would be yes," Regina said, as she closed the gap between them by pulling his collar closer to her, her lips connected to his, tongues exploring each other's mouth and their hands wandering everywhere, Robin's hands were on her sides and the other on her back, Regina's hands were place in his hair and on his biceps.

If it wasn't for Emma's date, Regina and Robin wouldn't have met that night. They seen each other for months, yet they haven't talked. Maybe things work out when their supposed to. Maybe it's all about timing.

* * *

**Please read and review! Let me know what you think :) **


End file.
